bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
BTD5 Deluxe DLC
This is a list of DLC in BTD6. Feel free to add what you like, please add YOUR SECTION. Edit yours. Make DLC. If it is a Joke, put (joke) next to it. CarlFilip19's DLC Bloon Popper Bros. DLC Cost: Clicking the Pipe at Plumber Plains (Any Difficulty) , after that, you see the DLC at the Shop. It costs 250 MM . Towers Added M-Plumber-Monkey (Jumps on Bloons) L-Plumber-Monkey (Can jump higher) Wah-M-Plumber-Monkey (Rams at the Bloons) Wah-L-Plumber-Monkey (Not a Loser) Peach-Monkey (Can float. Literally kidnapped sometimes. Only available after clearing Bloon Popper Bros. 1) Toad-Monkey (Fast) Daisy-Monkey (From "Bloon Popper Land" !) Rosalina-Monkey (From "Bloon Popper Galaxy" !) Bloons Added Super Mario Bros. Enemies Bloons B.B.A.B.K. (Bowser's Big Airship Blimp of Koopas) M.O.A.B. - Class Bloons inspired by the Koopalings and Bowser Jr. Dry Bowser Variant of the B.B.A.B.K. Coin Block Bloon (Gives you stuff for Popping them) Tracks/Special Missions Bloon Popper Bros. 1 Clear through 8 groups of 4 Stages each. Reach Round 50 on a Stage to proceed. Examples of a stereotypical group Setup ( Might be a little different for each group, but the 4TH Stage of all groups are Themed like "Castle" ) : # Overworld # Underground # Overworld # Castle Themes also included : Underwater Ghost House Airship Bosses F.P.B. (Flag Pole Blimp) Every Stage except for the Castle Stages. L.A.B. (Lava Axe Blimp) Every Castle Stage ( Fought after the B.J.A.B. / B.B.A.B.K. ) B.J.A.B. (Bowser Junior's Awesome Blimp) 1-4 2-4 3-4 4-4 5-4 6-4 7-4 B.B.A.B.K. 8-4 Other When you clear 8-4 , you will get Peach-Monkey and access to the 9TH World, and an Endless Stage. Tierakh's DLC Castle Crashing DLC Cost: 250 MM Towers Added Castle Crashers playable character towers Bloons Added CC enemy bloons Tracks/Special Missions CC Levels Other Monkey Warrior now is able to get CC weapons. Using Ray Gun makes him look like the Alien from CC Special Agents Animal Orbs (Bonuses: (Attacks for Animal Orbs, used) Magic: Abilities are more powerful. Agility: dodge chance increased. Speed: attack Speed. Attack: Layer Popping. OM NOM Bakery DLC Cost: 1 Cookie Bloon popped, Cookieverse beaten at least on Easy. (Owners of these two conceptions, are the goals okay?) Towers Added Cursor Blaster, Grandmonkey, Farm, Factory, Mine, Shipment, Alchemy Lab, Portal, Time Shot, Animatter Blaster, Prismonkey Game yo life 'way DLC Cost: 200 Meta Knight Towers used. Towers & Bloons SSB series character Towers and Bloons. Meta Knight Tower is not in this DLC. Villians that are not playable (e.g. Primid Bloon) are bloons. Darkness Arise DLC Cost: 1000 MM Features: Adds MY Story Mode. SirBardock's DLCs Turbospeed DLC This DLC makes the game itself 2x as fast, and Fast Forward button is 1,5x as effective. You have a 5 minute limited time to start a new round during a game. It also gives you 20%+ Monkey Money when you complete a track. Scribloonauts This DLC gives you a book icon on the left-bottom corner of the game screen. You can click on it, then the game will stop and a typing field will appear. You can type a object of the game on the typing field and it will create. You can, per example, create a Yellow Bloon and put it at the middle of the track, or create a Dart Monkey. There will also be a number field on the side of the typing field, you can set a number on it, then it will spawn the thing you typed times the number you typed. You can also add adjectives on the typing fields. For bloons, its properties; for towers, its upgrades, you cannot put adjectives on special agents. You dont need to be any rank to unlock this. When you first click the book icon, the game will ask if you wanna go to the Scribble mode. If you choose no, the gameplay will keep the same. If you choose yes, you will go to a 2d version of the track you are playing and you can choose a tower/bloon to be your character, or just let yourself and the book without any char. In Scribble mode, the towers and bloons will just walk around the map like idiots and you can create things to play with their emotions. This DLC is basically a Sandbox without a rank limitation. The differences are: 1. You have limited lives. 2. The towers you create will still cost cash, but only half. 3. Each bloon you spawn will give +5 cash per each RBE point. Smash (SB's version) This DLC basically gives you the opportunity of fight against Master Blimp and Crazy Blimp. Both have 2.000 HP, speed is same as a Red Bloon, contain no children, and have the same abilities. You fight against them by reaching (My) round 100 NLL, then they will appear instead of the actual bloons. Abilities: Squash: Squashes the ground, dealing 10 damage to all nearby towers (50px range). Grab: Grabs a tower and throws it randomly at the track. Both blimps look like a half-size white MOAB. Someolduser555's DLC Medieval DLC New Tracks Old Road (Expert) The old road is one old dirty road which starts at the top of the screen and splits into two paths as it nears the bottom. There is no water. Riverbank (Intermediate) Riverbank is a level with water everywhere except for one long straight path on a riverbank. Monkey Archer Range: Infinite Cost: $1000 Speed: fires once a second PP: 2 Cannot hit camo or lead Upgrade Path 1 ---- Sharper Arrows - $500 Increases PP to 4. ---- Flaming Arrows - $350 Allows to pop leads. ---- Ballistic Bow - $1500 Shoots 3x as fast! ---- Extreme Aim - $4000 Arrows pop 10 bloons and chase bloons. ---- Upgrade Path 2 ---- Camarrows - $200 Arrows can hit camo bloons. ---- Arrows of Shaman - $900 If an arrow hits a tower, the tower will fire a shot 2x it's normal power. ---- Exploding Arrows - $2500 Arrows explode when they reach their pop limit, dealing another 5 pops. ---- Arrow of Sins - $9000 Arrow of Sins Ability: The tower stops attacking for 10 seconds, then shoots a huge arrow which pops 20 layers off every bloon on screen. Cooldown: 150 seconds ---- Fire Bloon A bloon with 5 health, which releases 2 Lead Bloons. Moves at the speed of a Yellow Bloon. Is immune to Ring of Fire, Red Hot Rangs, being frozen, Laser Vision, Fireball, Dragon's Breath, Summon Phoenix, Burny Stuff, White Hot Spikes. Test DLC Test Mode This is a mode where you input rounds, restrictions and more. This is good to test DC ideas and other tests. Bloon Films DLC Monkeys and Bloons Unite This film is unlocked at Rank 5. One day, the monkeys were in their village. A Super Monkey walked out of the village, into Monkey Lane. A few red bloons approached, which were popped by the monkey. Then there was a large explosion, and the monkey escaped on top of a MOAB. The blimp had saved a monkey. When some monkey soldiers headed there, a large fire troll was standing in Monkey Lane. There were bloons and monkeys fighting, who had united to take it on. The fight raged on for ages, but the fire golem was eventually killed, and it's summoner, the Master of Fire. Milesmanmusic's DLCs The Noob Adventures DLC Adds the following Banning Server Hijacker Monkey True forms of GAYLORDSTEAMBATH and MILKYDAD. Category:Gameplay Mechanics